


Let Not Sleeping Skunks Lie

by AmbidextrousArcher



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Anti-Karna, Arjun and Draupadi friendship, Gen, In case it isn't clear this fic is 5k+ words of Karna bashing, Karna is an outright villain, Modern AU, So Karna stans...proceed at your own peril, Soldier/Terrorist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher
Summary: A sensitive issue of security is jeopardizing the army, and a promising officer must step to the rescue, with his assigned reporter.
Relationships: Arjuna & Ashwathama, Arjuna & Draupadi, Arjuna & Drona, Arjuna & Satyaki, hints of Arjuna & Bheema
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	Let Not Sleeping Skunks Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medhasree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/gifts), [Dwij008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwij008/gifts).



> I'll make it clear once more. This fic is more than 5,000 words of sassy Arjun and Karna bashing. You have been warned. Please keep away if such a stance hurts you. 
> 
> That said, here's the Dramatis Personae of this fic, so that any confusion regarding names is resolved.  
> Dramatis Personae:
> 
> The Protagonists:  
> Lt. Colonel Arjun "Parth" Kauraveya, an officer in his country's army, sometimes called Achilles, analogous to Arjun of the Mahabharata.  
> Krishnaa Yagnaseni, a wartime correspondent, daughter of a senator, analogous to Draupadi of the Mahabharata
> 
> Their allies  
> General Dron Bharadwaj, the General of the army, Arjun's commander, equivalent to Drona of the Mahabharata  
> Colonel Ashwattama "Ash" Bharadwaj, Arjun's immediate superior and close friend, equivalent to Ashwattama of the Mahabharata  
> Captain Yuyudhana "Satya" Varshney, Arjun's junior ranker and close friend, equivalent to Satyaki of the Mahabharata
> 
> Antagonists  
> Pvt. Vasusen Bhaskar, formerly a Colonel, demoted to a Private for cowardice in battle and insubordination, equivalent to Karn of the Mahabharata
> 
> Minor characters  
> Major Rudra, Arjun's immediate junior.  
> The Governor, an important politician.  
> An assorted party of children that Arjun and Krishnaa play with, referred with assorted names such as Captain Kirk, so on.  
> An old man who Arjun helped, and his daughter, mother of one of the children Arjun and Krishnaa play with.  
> Bheem, Arjun's brother, analogous to Bheem of the Mahabharata  
> Shikandin, Krishnaa's brother, analogous to Shikandin of the Mahabharata.

Krishnaa Yagnaseni glares at General Bharadwaj. “I know the dangers attendant to my job, General. I do not need to be coddled.” The General shifts his gaze for a split moment before he looks at her again. _He is hiding something._ “Higher command has to be obeyed, Ms. Yagnaseni. Two men will not make a difference to you, do not worry” “Yes, they will. General, my job is based on interacting with the civilian population here. Armed men significantly reduce the chances of authentic interaction with the locals.” “Our soldiers are sincerely committed to keep the citizens in the zone out of harm’s way when they can, Ms. Yagnaseni. The young man in charge of your security is someone I selected very carefully. Lt. Col. Kauraveya has actively been involved in rescue efforts.” Krishnaa doubts that the people themselves will vouch for that, or indeed, even believe in the claims the General is making, but she supposes that he needs to believe in the sanctity of his institution, so she lets it slide.

The name Kauraveya is one she has heard of. Her father’s political friends, an extremely large and fertile family. Most of the boys of that family, Krishnaa has been cautioned against. _They have a son in the Army? Well, let’s hope he’s not the boor I’ve met._

The General sighs, jolting her out of her thoughts. “The other man,” he says heavily, “well, I’d advice you to be very careful around him…he, well, I believe Arjun can take care of him and any issues he might create.” _What does he mean?_

Suddenly, the General smiles at her. “He is also like you, you know. Lt. Colonel Kauraveya. Volunteered for a position in this combat zone instead of the cushy desk job his family name could easily have brought him. I think you will like him.” Krishnaa has to admit that she is intrigued. He does not seem to be the boor she remembers. His name, too, is different. _Arjun, and not Dusshasan._

“I form my own opinions of people, General.” General Bharadwaj nods. A knock sounds at the door. “Come in.” A dusky young man walks in, seemingly about her age, snapping into a smart military salute. “Sir. You had called.” “At ease, Arjun.” The General smiles again, decidedly warmer than before, almost paternalistic. The younger man relaxes, easy grace in each of his movements. He looks to his side, at her, and nods with a smile. She guardedly nods back. “Ah, Arjun, I was telling you about Ms. Yagnaseni.” “Yes sir,” he says, the timbre of his voice smooth, warm. “I remember. Hello, Ms. Yagnaseni, it is a pleasure to meet you.” “Pleasure is mine, Lt. Colonel.”

“Arjun.” The General’s voice is tight. “There is an issue.” He attentively turns to his senior, “An issue, sir?” To her, he says, “Arjun, Ms. Yagnaseni. I assume we will need to work quite closely with the people of this area, and it is more convenient if drop military titles, is it not?” Krishnaa smiles, this time genuine. _This man is easy to like. He seems dedicated enough._ “Krishnaa then, Arjun.” “Krishnaa it is.” He inclines his head to her, turning again to the General. “What is the issue, Sir?” “Private Bhaskar. I had told him to come before you, but it seems he still has not learned his lesson.”

Arjun looks confused for a moment. “Do you mean Colonel Bhaskar, sir?” She notes the slight stress on the title. The General nods. “The former Colonel Bhaskar, yes. You do remember his frankly appalling performance in the last engagement, I believe? You were the one who covered for him in the end, after all.” Amusement sparkles in Arjun’s eyes before he wills it away. “Yes, sir, I did.” “He has been demoted for insubordination and cowardice in the field of battle. Fittingly, he has been placed under your command.” Arjun’s voice is even when he replies, though his eyes, fixed on the General, tell another story. “I see.” “Keep a tight rein on him, Arjun.” “Yes, sir. I understand my duty.” Krishnaa easily caught the unsaid words. “Good. Putting it bluntly, Arjun, there is a reason behind this, but for the time being, both and you Ms. Yagnaseni are stuck with him.” Arjun nods. “Do not worry, sir, I think we can manage him, do you not think so, Krishnaa?” “I am scared of no man, especially one that has already been proven to be a coward.” Arjun looks at her, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Another knock sounds on the door. The General glances at Arjun, saying “Come in.” Another man, significantly older than Arjun or herself, swaggers in.

The General raises a brow at him, Arjun barely sparing him a glance. Inexplicably, he turns to Arjun. “What, boy?” he asks. Arjun does not move a muscle for a moment.” “Private Bhaskar,” he says, quiet still, “Address the General properly, then address myself as your commanding officer. It seems I shall need to teach you etiquette, too.”

The difference between Arjun and this lout is starkly visible to Krishnaa.

“Go on.” Arjun commands, the shadow of a smile on his face. “We will not go forward unless you do at least this rudimentary duty.”

Gruffly, the older man complies, seeing no other way out. “General, Lt. Colonel, sir,” he grits out. “See? It’s not so difficult, is it? Remember to keep addressing all officers like this.” He glares at Arjun, who meets his gaze steadily. “You do not command me, Private, you would do well to remember that.” “The Private will share your quarters, Arjun, which will be within sight and hearing of Ms. Yagnaseni’s.” Arjun nods. “Yes, sir.”

“Of course,” sneers Private Bhaskar. “Little Miss needs a strong man? He isn’t what you’re looking for.” “Private Bhaskar.” Arjun’s voice is clipped, curt, even as he glances almost apologetically at her. “You will speak with respect. This is your first etiquette lesson.” He turns to her more fully. “Krishnaa, please ignore him unless he does speak with respect.” “With pleasure, Arjun.” The General says nothing to this exchange. Arjun pointedly looks at the Private until he snaps into another sloppy, grumpy salute. “Private, relocate from your quarters to mine. Now. I expect you to have moved by the time I will be back. Take the top bunk in the bunk bed.” Bhaskar nods.

As he moves out of earshot, Arjun sighs slightly. “I feel rather sorry for you, Arjun.” “Ah, well, it’s duty. Unfortunately, we have gotten…quite a skunk on our hands.” Krishnaa laughs. “I suppose we need to get rid of it soon.” “I doubt I will be that lucky,” Arjun mutters. “Well, let’s not think about him any more than necessary. Allow me to escort you to your quarters.” They walk side-by-side through the camp in amicable silence. Some men stare curiously at Krishnaa, but nothing untoward occurs. She is long used to stares.

They are interrupted in the middle of their walk by another man saluting. Arjun gestures at him to ease up. “Lt. Colonel Kauraveya, Colonel Bharadwaj is calling you.” Arjun nods. “Captain Varshney, the General has asked me to escort Ms. Yagnaseni here to her quarters, please relay that to the Colonel, I will be there as soon as I can.” “Yes, sir.” “Drop the façade, Satya,” Arjun whispers, once they have walked a distance away from listening ears. The other man winks at him, smiling with a disarming shrug at her. “Seriously, Parth, the Colonel is calling you.” “I will go. For now, shall we, Ms. Yagnaseni?”

He escorts her to spartan quarters. “These might not be what you are used to, but it’s the best we can do for now. I will be right next door. You’ve had a long journey, Krishnaa, I’ll leave you to rest. We can discuss our assignment when you are fresh, at your convenience.” “That would work for me Arjun, I shall call you when I am refreshed.” “As you wish.” Krishnaa busies herself with her usual cleaning routine. She is rather grimier than usual.

Arjun turns to his friend. “What did the Colonel say, Satya?” “The General briefed him of Operation Skunk Control.” Arjun starts, chuckling heartily. “Skunk Control? Seriously?” “Reminds you of a joke, Arjun?” “Oh, I and Ms. Yagnaseni were joking about Bhaskar being quite a skunk.” Satyaki gets it. Laughing together, they reach the door of the Colonel’s office, where they sober up with great effort.

Arjun knocks. “Enter.” They enter together. Colonel Ashwatthama Bharadwaj looks sidelong at their salutes for a few moments. “Oh, at ease, the both of you, really! I am hardly my father.” “No, that you aren’t.” Arjun keeps his voice light. “Sir.” “Parth.” “Fine, Ash.” _Get to the point, Ash._ “Father said you have an inkling of a sleeper cell.” “I had suspected Bhaskar, Ash, does the General agree?” “Of course he does. Is there anything you two don’t agree on?” Arjun shakes his head. “Not that again, Ash.” “Long story short, he wants you to hound Bhaskar, this whole Ms. Yagnaseni assignment is a cover, although you are also actually in charge of her safety. Report anything suspicious about Bhaskar to me or Father, here’s a list of suspects you might need to keep an eye on. Captain Varshney is also assigned to you.”

“Ms. Yagnaseni was apparently affronted with two men, I don’t think she would agree to three.” “All three of us agree that Bhaskar is no man.” That sets them off. “I’ll try to make her see sense.” “You see the point of this, right, Arjun?” “Of course I do, the Fundamentalists are being put on the wrong trail.” Ash nods. “That’s all.” He says. “You should leave.” Arjun turns on his heel as he leaves. _Hell, I have Bhaskar to deal with. I think it is a good idea to avoid my quarters as much as possible._

Arjun lets out a breath. _No, that is not a good idea. We need incriminating evidence as quickly as possible._

Satya claps his hand on Arjun’s shoulder. “Yeah, Satya?” “I’ll keep you company, Parth. I value your sanity too much to let that git spoil it.” Arjun laughs. “Appreciated. Besides, we need to talk to Ms. Yagnaseni about tomorrow.” He pauses. “Satya…you would have to address me officially though. We do not want Bhaskar to figure out the depth of…” “Our friendship. I know.” Capt. Yuyudhana Varshney salutes. “Lt. Colonel, sir.” “That, Captain.” The two friends grin at each other for a moment, entering the barracks. “Stay outside for a moment, Captain.” Arjun pitches his voice loud enough that Bhaskar can hear from inside. “Sir.” Arjun goes in, barely keeping yet another sigh in. The Private was sitting there, surly and grim as usual, though he does stand at attention when he sees Arjun. “Settle in, Private. Captain Varshney, how about a game of chess?” “It would be my pleasure, sir.”

Arjun gets the board and assembles it. “I pick white, Captain.” Satya nods. The game, as it is usual among them, is fierce. Just as Arjun’s Rook nears Satya’s Queen, they hear footsteps. Both of them stand in unison, Arjun darting a glance at Bhaskar, who just looks disgruntled as usual. “Arjun?” Arjun relaxes. “Come in, Krishnaa.” “Off the dog goes, wagging its tail.” “I take it you mean yourself, Private. Both of us are assigned to Ms. Yagnaseni.”

Krishnaa looks amused. Arjun manages to keep a straight face through the Private’s incoherent mumblings. “Ms. Yagnaseni, I and Private Bhaskar will accompany you during the day, in plain clothes, although we will be armed as covertly as possible. In the nights, either I or Captain Varshney would be on alert for your safety. If I or the Private are indisposed in the mornings, Captain Varshney would accompany you instead.” Krishnaa nods, extending her hand to Captain Varshney. “Krishnaa Yagnaseni.” “Yuyudhana Varshney, Ms. Yagnaseni.” “Captain,” Arjun calls. “Accompany me for a minute.” “Sir.” They leave Arjun’s quarters, walking into the empty lawn behind it. “Keep an eye on him, alright? If he contacts someone, compare with the dossier. If he indulges in any substance, let him do that at his leisure. He’ll face the consequences later.” “And you and I shall both enjoy watching that.” Arjun grins. “That’s a given. I’ll be with Ms. Yagnaseni tonight, I trust you with the potential skunk.” “Honored by your trust, Sir.” “You may go.” He salutes Arjun, who raises a brow. Shooting a grin, he leaves.

That night, Arjun and Ms. Yagnaseni talk long into the night. The obligatory security details make up the bulk of the conversation, though they do ask each other unrelated, slightly personal questions. Arjun learns that she is Drupad Yagnasena’s adopted daughter, she that he is the youngest son of his family. He learns of the unorthodox upbringing her father gave her, she of his straitlaced, traditional roots. They take note of each other’s natures. She notes that Arjun is slightly shy, yet animated when the subject of conversation is close to his heart. That he is very close to his mother and his grandfather, that his father has been absent for long years now. He sees the longing in her eyes when he talks of his mother, and so talks on. When at last he retires to bed, setting the alarm on his phone for 6 am, he is assailed by the sharp smell of alcohol in his quarters.

Arjun does not get angry easily. He really, really does not. But, he is also not a saint. He cannot tolerate such blatant disregard of discipline, which is further compounded by the broken glass scattered everywhere. Arjun doesn’t need to restrain himself, not now. He climbs up till the top bunk and shakes Vasusen Bhaskar awake. “Wake up.” Some feat of will holds his voice even. He opens bleary, bloodshot eyes. “What, boy? Can’t sleep?” “I appreciate your dedication to knocking yourself out, Private, but the state of the room is hardly befitting of military officers. Get down and start cleaning the glass. Now.” “You are not serious.” “Oh, shall I show you how serious I am? I can call the Colonel, inform the General, and then God himself can’t help you. I’m giving you a chance, Bhaskar. Better take it. Come on, out of bed. Clean this mess up.” Silently, still dourly glaring at Arjun, Bhaskar does as told. _Of course he would,_ Arjun thinks scathingly. _All bark and no bite._ Arjun supposes that he’s being unusually harsh, but he has scant patience for Bhaskar and his pathetic antics. Not too long ago, he was making Arjun’s own life a misery. Arjun knows that he is far kinder to Bhaskar than Bhaskar ever was to him. He’ll just need to watch for shady behavior.

The next morning, Bhaskar is wincing in the sunlight, dragging himself behind Arjun and Krishnaa. Krishnaa hardly spares him a glance, preferring to give her considerable attention to Arjun. The sights of the combat zone, dirty and ravaged, is something both Arjun and Krishnaa are used to, and yet, they wished they weren’t. Arjun stands aside when Krishnaa interviews the people, when they take in shots of the condition of the area, in such stark contrast to the neat, ordered life that Arjun is used to. They look at children playing the mud, flashing innocent, trusting smiles at them. Arjun smiles back.

“Arjun?” asks Krishnaa. “What games did you play as a child?” “Roughoused with my brothers, made a mess of puddles, generally the definition of a mischievous child. I still enjoy playing football.” He is kneeling in front of a child, his hands kneading mud into some strange shape. “I’m not good at this,” he says, winking at the child. “Football?” the child asks. Arjun nods. “Football is a game. You kick a ball around. Tell you what? We can play football with a few friends if you want, I’ll look for a ball somewhere.” Another girl tugs at Krishnaa’s hand. “Hmm?”

She points to a page in a book that Krishnaa has dropped, a treatise on modern journalism. “Can you tell what this is?” “Do you not know how to read?” The child looks perplexed and shakes her head. “So now the renowned journalist wants to be a babysitter.”

“Just shut up, will you?” Krishnaa’s reserve of patience is hardly endless, she can’t stop from snapping at him. “You aren’t of any use, Bhaskar, at least keep your mouth shut.” “Better heed the lady, Bhaskar.” Arjun’s voice is amused.

He looks at Krishnaa, a child tugging at his hand. “What happened?” he asks her, shooting a smile at the child. “Yes, I promise. Tomorrow. Football.” “There must be something we can do, Arjun! Some difference we can make.” Arjun nods somberly. “I’ll talk to the General, see what we can do.” “Goody two shoes, the both of you!” “At least we do something except drink and letch around, Bhaskar.” Arjun’s attention is diverted by a woman quite forcefully leading the children inside, away from Krishnaa and himself. Arjun looks at Krishnaa, hears the children protest that he and Krishnaa are nice, that they aren’t hurt or scared. Krishnaa nods, moving ahead of Arjun. She knocks on the door. The lady answers, barricading their entry with her own body. Krishnaa tries to convince her that they are no spies, that their intentions are not sinister, Arjun trying to haltingly help her with her conversation. But it does not go well. At first.

Then, an old man enters the room. He grins at the sight of Arjun, bustling around. Arjun smiles back. “Do you feel better now?” he asks. Krishnaa looks on, confused for a moment, as the older man all but pushes Arjun inside his home, effusively praising him. Arjun, for his part, seems rather uncomfortable, though he does try to be gracious. Krishnaa pieces the story together slowly. Arjun had helped this man and many of his compatriots when they were injured in a surprise bombing, to find medical care, navigating many risks to his own self.

_So that’s the rescue missions the General had spoken of._

Bhaskar scoffs. Krishnaa pays him no mind. _Arjun Kauraveya, quite obviously, is more than he seems._

“Is it true, what that man said, Arjun?” That day, Krishnaa gets the chance to meet so many locals, all at once, flocking Arjun. Krishnaa and he are, all of a sudden, one of the people. Arjun wastes no time in pressing his suite. He manages to get the adults consent to them teaching the children who are interested.

Arjun smiles at her question. “It is, Krishnaa. Part of the reconnaissance mission. My higher officer then had not thought to do anything for them. He wanted to leave them, actually. I defied him, it is our duty to do what we can for the people here.” “Oh? What a terrible officer! What happened to him then?” Arjun shoots a meaningful look back at Bhaskar. Krishnaa holds back a laugh with difficulty.

“Captain Varshney, Ms. Yagnaseni is all yours for the moment.” “Sir.” “I shall meet the General, Krishnaa, you rest. Captain, you have something to say?” “Sir, just a minute.” He gives a file to Arjun. “Please give this to the General.” Arjun nods. Then he makes a theatrical wince. “One more night with that idiot. Ah. I don’t want to!” Krishnaa and the Captain laugh. “Duty, Lt. Colonel. Duty.” Krishnaa deadpans. Arjun nods again. “Duty. The bane of my life for now.”

He leaves to the sound of more laughter.

Arjun salutes the General. “Sir.” “At ease, son.” “As instructed, Bhaskar is tapped, sir. All his communication is tracked. He is indeed consorting with many suspicious personnel. They do most of their communication in code, sir. Captain Varshney is making good progress in decoding the code. We have decoded several messages. Krishnaa Yagnaseni is indeed the target, as am I myself, sir. They are unsure where to attack us yet. It seems that there are many sympathizers of theirs among the people, too, sir. But they are not strong enough yet for whatever they have planned.” “Be on guard, Arjun.” “Yes, sir.”

Arjun clears his throat then, looking down. “What is it, Arjun?” “Sir…Ms. Yagnaseni and I, we want to do something for the children.” The General looks at him, brows furrowed. “Explain.” “Sir, we…wanted to teach the kids, if it’s allowed. Some basic reading, writing, some sports.” Arjun lets out a breath. _There. It is said._

The General laughs. “Loosen up, Arjun! You have my permission.” _What?_ “It gives more credibility to your ‘assignment’, helping Ms. Yagnaseni with humanitarian measures, gives us all a good name to boot.” Arjun, who has not thought of it like that yet, is rather taken aback for a moment. Still, he sees the rationale of that idea and just nods. “Take care, though. This could…” “Make us more of a target, sir. Since I will be at the helm, perhaps the Fundamentalists would ease a little on Ms. Yagnaseni. That way, I could get hard evidence against the skunk in our midst.” “That’s the spirit.”

Arjun and Krishnaa, accompanied by the men under Arjun’s command, swiftly clear a patch of barren land near the barracks, yet far enough to attract minimal notice. Over time, Arjun, Krishnaa and the children form a rapport.

“Oi, Captain Kirk! Here!” Arjun calls, passing the ball.

Arjun and the kids call each other by nonsensical names, for they struggle to pronounce their given names, and still manage to mangle them. For some reason, they liked the concept of Achilles for Arjun. So that’s the nickname he’s stuck with. Krishnaa and Arjun have a lot of fun enacting out stories.

From Star Trek to the Trojan War, every one of them they can remember. Perhaps they call Arjun Achilles because of the enthusiastic portrayal he did of the man. For all that Arjun doesn’t really like Achilles’ mule headedness, he has to admit that it’s quite a badass name. “Achilles! Pass coming!” Arjun shifts on his feet, preventing the ball from going any further, dribbling it, showing off. Krishnaa winks at him. He keeps an eye on Bhaskar all the while. “Shoot!” he calls, lobbing the ball to the goal. Krishnaa blows the whistle. “Time’s up, boys!” Laughing, the children filter over to them. Their chatter fills the air, calls for teaching them more technique, for more stories, calls of thanks, of goodbye. It’s hard to make sense of the babel of voices that arises, but Arjun and Krishnaa respond manfully to that. “See you tomorrow!” Arjun manages to bellow, thanking the heavens for his training.

When they enter the barracks for the night, Arjun is stopped by Captain Varshney and Major Rudra. “Sir. Tomorrow, the Governor might come, it is said. The General has asked you to be in service dress uniform, sir. Medals and all.” “Publicity stunt, I see.” Satya nods mournfully. “Well, I shall do my duty. If the Governor is to come, Satya, keep an eye on the Skunk Communications Incorporated.” Satya cracks a grin. “Scout’s honor.” “That’s all I need.”

Arjun spends a restless night. _The chances of an attack tomorrow are very, very high._ He can hear Bhaskar’s snores. _Today, I lie with a skunk perhaps for the last time. Should I not attack?_ Only strict adherence to his duty and his morals prevent Arjun from shooting the skunk point-blank. _It should be a lesson well learned, a lesson delivered at the right time. Not in the dark like this._ His thoughts go to the children, innocent, unarmed, pawns in this game of players. Arjun tenses. _He needs to come up with something._

At the crack of dawn, Arjun is awake and dressed. The crisp shirt and the starched collar feels strange after so long in plain clothes and combat gear. Slowly, methodically, Arjun pins his medals of valor to his blue blazoned coat, just before he leaves.

Krishnaa whistles. “You clean up well.” “So do you! You look stunning.” Arjun has to strain for the usual easy banter that he and Krishnaa share, but he cannot have her think what he himself is. “You seem tensed.” “I’m not good with authority figures, Krishnaa.” “Evidence says otherwise, Arjun.” _Well, I am also saddled with a skunk, not that I can tell you._

Arjun manages to relax around the children, enthusiastically going through the usual rounds of horseplay. The kids are unusually curious about the medals pinned on Arjun’s coat. Arjun indulges them in military history for a while, when his phone vibrates. “Kids. How about a game of hide and seek?” Most of the children cheer, dispersing and hiding.

Some, however, still cling to Arjun. He tries to coax them, his eyes roving the surrounding for skunk. He covertly checks the message Satya sent, moving closer to Krishnaa as carefully yet quickly as he could. “Krishnaa. Go! Leave. Tell the General that Operation Skunk Control is in motion.” “Arjun?” “Please! This is for your safety. Just go, quickly!” “What about the kids?” “They’ll slow you down, I’ll take care of them.” There’s no mistaking the urgency in Arjun’s tone. Krishnaa bites back the flood of questions on the tip of her tongue and leaves quietly.

Arjun cannot find any sign of Bhaskar. “On guard, kids. We’re gonna play a game.” Arjun whispers. “There are some really bad men here, like in the movies and books we talked about and we’re the heroes.” “You are, Achilles!” lisps a young girl. “That’s right, Princess. Now, Princesses should do what the hero says, right? Don’t worry, I’ll get you safe.” The child nods. “Stick close to me.”

_Seems Bhaskar can be a sneaky skunk when he wants to be._

In the end, a faulty gun shell is his undoing. Arjun picks up the familiar click of unloading an empty shell. “Alert, kids. Stay behind me.” They file obediently behind Arjun.

Then the moment shatters, and chaos reigns. The clarion call of bullets startles many of the civilians, who run to the open field, searching for their children. _God. Now what do I do?_ Arjun calls to some of them, depositing the children in their care. “What are you going to do, young man?” asks one of them. Arjun smiles grimly. “Face them.” He says, simply. “Stay as safe as you can.”

Arjun hardly remembers anything of the battle that follows. This is not a battle in which he can charge in with a strategy. It is a do or die situation, only magnified much, much worse. For if Arjun does not do anything, so many more can die. Arjun takes his gun out of the holster, just as the first gunshots from the enemy’s side make their appearance. Fortunately for him, they seem rather poor marksmen, unable to pick off a single man as he weaves and ducks through the bullets. Arjun knows that right now, he is extremely lucky. They are battle crazed. In their haste, they fire indiscriminately. Arjun is clinging tenuously to Lady Luck, trying his best to pick off the enemy. He goes through them one by one, trusting his aim, acting purely on instinct. He is aware that there is no scope of reinforcements, what with too many of the men deployed to protect the Governor.

Even Luck herself can only hold so long. The first bullet that finds him rips through his calf. Arjun struggles on nevertheless. The enemy is none too careful. There aren’t too many of the men. Arjun has ammo, and he has himself. _I can do this. I can get these people out. Somehow._

Finally, they face each other. Arjun Kauraveya and Vasusen Bhaskar. Bhaskar sneers as he advances, so sure of his victory against the younger, more injured man. He is not counting on Arjun charging him physically, knocking the gun out of his hands. (Arjun has no choice. He has been shot in the arm, too, and his gun hardly has bullets left.)

They grapple in the sand, struggling for purchase. Arjun manages to get some over the older man. His hand inches towards the older man’s throat, nearly strangling the breath out of him. Before Arjun controls himself. _The General wants him alive._ Arjun kneels on Bhaskar, raises his voice. “Do not kill him!” His words are too late for the dart that sinks into Bhaskar’s flesh.

Arjun has been so absorbed in his own battle that he has failed to notice the locals picking off the enemy men by their darts. “These do not kill,” says a man, his accent fluting. “They knock out.” Arjun smiles tiredly at him. “My thanks.”

He stumbles to his feet, the adrenaline of the battle draining away quickly, leaving stabbing pain. Arjun forces himself to stand erect nonetheless, to walk straight. _Think of the children, Arjun._

Krishnaa manages to get to the General unscathed. She remembers the last sight of Arjun, tense and alert. _I wonder how he is faring. Would he have defeated them? All alone, a lone soldier?_ The dashing young man with his reputation for quiet heroics that she hears circulated throughout, has found his way into her heart, at least as a friend. At her side, the General too, is tense. The presence of the Governor here has put paid to any hope of men going through to Arjun, for his is a mission masterminded by the General alone, not the higher command, which has no inkling of it.

Krishnaa sighs, one echoed by nearly everyone around her, from Captain Varshney to the General himself.

“General!” A scout comes running forward. They have just bid the Governor adieu. “Yes?” “Men. I can see men. Women. Children. They bear a man.” “Bear a man? Is he injured?” asks the General, his voice tight. Captain Varshney shoots to his feet, running forward. “General,” he says, “If it is Parth, I will see to his safety.” The General nods. “Alert the infirmary.”

A veritable stream of humanity flows in. Krishnaa has a hard time distinguishing faces and voices. “There.” She hears a quiet, familiar voice then. “Keep him there.” He sounds tired, but it is unmistakably him. _Arjun._

Krishnaa looks at the General, shepherding the others where they need to go, for safety in the immediate future. Then she turns her attention to Arjun and the men who surround them. They lower an unconscious Bhaskar to the ground without ceremony. Arjun nods at her. That’s when she notices the gunshot wounds, the blood. “Arjun!” she exclaims. He turns to her. “You’re safe,” his voice is hardly a whisper, sounding relieved. “You’re hurt!” He shakes his head slightly. Krishnaa is not having any of his bravado, not when the bullets tell her the stark truth. “General!” General Bharadwaj comes to her side, fresh worry on his features at the sight of Arjun, so bloodied and battered.

Arjun stands at attention, his hand raised to his visor in salute. “Sir, the mission is successful. We have prevailed.” His words are halting, clearly costing effort. General Bharadwaj smiles sadly. “I commend you on your duty, Lt. Colonel. Stand down.” “Sir.” The word is hardly a sigh, accompanied by a weary smile.

Before either of them can react, Arjun’s knees buckle, the younger man falling forward.

The General hardly manages to catch him, his eyes fluttering shut. “Arjun!” 

Krishnaa could hardly believe that they got through that moment almost unscathed. Yet, here they were, nearly home.

The wheels of the plane hit the tarmac with a familiar sound. “We are home, Krishnaa,” Arjun’s voice is quietly exultant, savoring the sentence. “Home,” echoes Krishnaa, smiling at her friend. Arjun stands with a wince, the bullet wounds still not completely healed. “You look much better now,” Krishnaa says. “That day, that moment…you should have seen the General.” “Hey, I was much better off than Skunk. Died screaming, that git. I can’t believe I actually felt sorry for him then…” Both of them shudder together. Bhaskar had gotten septicemia and gangrene from the dart and the medical conditions he had accumulated with his careless abuse of his own body. He had indeed died screaming, until finally, death robbed him of speech. Krishnaa had indeed felt sorry for him. Perhaps, he had deserved it, though. What stories Arjun did tell of him, it felt like he deserved worse.

“On the brighter side,” Arjun says determinedly, “I am fine now, Krishnaa.” Arjun looks into her eyes, his gaze loaded with meaning, staring into her soul.

“Passengers, please disembark.” Arjun stands, ushering her by the hand. “Come.”

Krishnaa gives in to the delicious feeling of homecoming, of safety once more. “It’s quite a high, isn’t it?” “It is!”

“Arjun! Oi, little runt, here!” _Little runt?_ Arjun rolls his eyes. “Hey there, Bhraata Bheem.” “You aren’t a runt!” Krishnaa blurts out. Arjun laughs. “No,” he says, “but I am still the youngest.”

Krishnaa feels an arm around her throat. “What? Oh, hey Shikandin. You never change, do you?” “Nah, little sis, never! What have you gotten up to this time?”

Krishnaa casts back a glance at Arjun, hugging his brothers and his mother in turns, their relieved voices melding into one. She looks at her own brother then. “You won’t _believe_ what I had gotten up to this time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
